Esrolia
A land in Kethaela. Description *Esrolia is a fertile land, sacred to Ernalda and the goddess associated with her pantheon. *It is ruled by women. Culture *Esrolvuli, Esrolian or the people of Esrolia is matriarchal. *They make Esrolian Greenware Government *Esrolia has two parallel governments Holy Country *A Governor administers Esrolia for the Holy Country *Beneath him are four deputies, one for the provinces of Longsi Land, South Esrolia, North Esrolia and the North March. *Since Belintar's disappearance, the Holy Country Administration is rudderless. Local *The effective rulers of Esrolia is the Grandmothers Council *It consists the Grandmothers of the Enfranchised Houses *They resolve disputes between families, cities and foreigners. *Governing the cities are the Queens Military *Irillo Hundred *Kimantorings Religion *The Chief Goddesses are Imarja and Ernalda *Orlanth is feared as an evil God yet his existence is unavoidable. *Other gods are known in the Earth Tribe Esrola *She has a temple in Esrola's Throne Mythology *Originally the lands of the Kodigvari Tribe *The Women took power when the men all killed themselves after the Sword and Helm War. *To defend themselves against the Great Darkness, they welcomed the protection of Kimantor History Dawn Age *Esrolia thrived under the protection of Ezkankekko *It was briefly ruled by the Empire of Light from 381 ST to 433 ST *Arkat returned it to the Ezkankekko's rule Imperial Age *In 780 ST, Nochet was convulsed by riots against God Learner missionaries. *In 795 ST, Hadalinor the Sea Duke plundered the Esrolian coast. The Sea Wall was built in response. *In 808 ST, the Red Fleet burned down the Sea Wall and plundered Nochet. *In 817 ST, A Slontan army invaded Esrolia and besieged Nochet. Nochet was relieved by an army of the dead although the most of Esrolia was still under Slontan rule. *In 818 ST, Duke Orogerlant extended the conquest of Esrolia. The EWF intervened and the resulting magical attacks caused widespread destruction, such as the Airborne Fires that were sent against Nochet. *In 825 ST, terrible storms ravaged Esrolia being the last of the Seven Hurricane Years *In 826 ST, riots broke out again in Nochet against the God Learners. The EWF invades Esrolia and clears it of God Learners. *In 840 ST, Slontos invaded Esrolia in the Krjalki War but the army was stalemated. *In 842 ST, Zamodos broke the Slontan stalemate and overran most of Esrolia. Nochet surrenders to Dorvis. The EWF retaliates with a great army led by Burin which drives the Slontans back at the Battle of Derovan *In 849 ST, the Goddess Switch caused widespread famine in Esrolia. The EWF lose control over Esrolia, making it a buffer zone again. *In 865 ST, the EWF tried to seize control of Esrolia but withdraw under pressure from the Blackmaw *In 866 ST, there were Scholarly Riots against the God Learners in Nochet. *In 917 ST, the Windless Typhoon devastated Esrolia. *In 935 ST, the Closing came to Esrolia. *In 1000 ST, the Esrolians attacked the EWF with the help of the Shadowlands due to a payment by the Hendriki King Orstevin *In 1035 ST, the Hendriki began their first incursions against Esrolia in the Adjustment Wars *In 1050 ST, the Devastation of the Vent occurred. *In 1055 ST, the Hendriki control over Esrolia was at its greatest. *In 1075 ST, the Esrola War began with a magical attack by the Grandmothers Council *in 1080 ST, the Grandmothers Council was cursed by the Priests of Sacred Ezel. A ghost army attacked Nochet bringing an end to the Esrola War. Modern Age *In 1120 ST, the Dragonkill occurred. The Hendriki rulers were thrown into confusion while the Uz demanded tribute. *In 1125 ST, the Grandmothers Council met in Nochet and halved the Hendriki domains in Esrolia. *In 1145 ST, Finelvanth began reconquering the lost Esrolian territories. *In 1148 ST, the Grandmothers made peace with Finelvanth and married him to Queen Aranda *In 1149 ST, Finelvanth became the High King of the Hendriki *In 1155 ST, Finelvanth publically betrayed his Queen, leading to his divorce and the start of Aranda's War *In 1166 ST, the Hendriki chiefs of Rhigos repudiated Finelvanth and declared Erinsulva as their Queen. *In 1168 ST, Aranda's War ended with the total expulsion of the Hendriki *In 1170 ST, Caselain arrived in Rhigos, the first of the Trader Princes to do so. *In 1247 ST, the Rebellion of the False Imarjan began. *In 1250 ST, the False Imarjan's rebellion ended. *In 1313 ST, Belintar arrived in Kethaela beginning a rebellion against Ezkankekko *In 1318 ST, Esrolia became one of the Sixths of the Holy Country under Belintar's rule. *Around 1450 ST, Bruvala was High Queen *In 1580 ST, Dormal the Sailor set sail from Nochet beginning the Opening of the Oceans. *In 1603 ST, the Grazers raided Esrolia for the next two years. *In 1605 ST, the Lunar Empire attempted to invade Esrolia but were defeated at the Building Wall Battle *In 1606 ST, the Esrolian army raided the Grazelands for the next three years. *In 1609 ST, the Esrolians were raided by the Grazers and the Ditali. *In 1610 ST, the Esrolians raided the Ditali and returned home in the next year. *In 1614 ST, some border cities were plundered in Greymane's First Raid *In 1616 ST, Belintar disappeared. The Esrolians invaded the Ditali together with the Caladrans and were destroyed in the Lion King's Feast *In 1618 ST, Greymane lead an army into Esrolia , taking much plunder and avoiding decisive battles. *In 1619 ST, renewed raiding by the Grazers took place and continued into the next year. Features *Esrolian Cities *Building Wall *Sacred Ezel *Necropolis or Korovaka *Pedestal Sources *Griffin Mountain *King of Sartar *Revealed Mythologies *Esrolia: the Land of Ten Thousand Goddesses *Guide to Glorantha *Glorantha Sourcebook Category:Esrolia